Building Understanding
by ximacloudx
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter have one goal: a desire to separate their identities from their families. Rose Weasley has two goals: to beat Scorpius as top of class, and to keep Al away from Scorpius. But after years of dealing with each other, can Scorpius and Rose actually get along?


AN: So this is a Scorpius/Rose fanfiction, however it starts at year one so it'll be slow moving and there's going to be some Albus perspective to -including, ya know, this first chapter. So bear with me! I hope you enjoy!

Albus put on his wizard robes and stared in a mirror, assessing himself as he was finally ready to start his first year at Hogwarts.

"Hi, my name is Al Potter, I'm in Gryffindor."

"Hi, I'm Albus Potter, Ravenclaw House."

"The name's Al, I'm in Slytherin."

"Oh, hey, I'm Albus, I'm a Huffpuff!"

It seemed like 99% of his family was in Gryffindor, and given the size of his family 99% was a lot of people - but Al didn't feel like he was like everyone else, full of energy and pride. He wasn't like James, the cool, eldest Potter who seemed to succeed at whatever he did without trying. James was only a fourth year but due to being on the Quidditch team and his close relationship with Teddy, who had just graduated from Hogwarts the previous year, James was uncannily popular. Albus wasn't the baby either, spoiled or privileged in any way. His sister Lily was only ten but an astute component in any argument – always getting what she wanted not through throwing fits but by convincing her parents anything she thought was necessity. Al was just Al, and he wanted to prove that he didn't need to ride on the coattails of his parents or relatives to make a name for him. But what would that name even be?

Rose, his cousin who shared his age and was his closest friend, knew 100% what she wanted. She was headstrong and stubborn, and her goal was to change the world - whether that be make pure bloods more open to muggle technology ( _Al, they don't even write with pens! Carrying ink and a quill around everywhere? Useless!)_ or being the spitting image of her mother with a thirst to learn everything she could, she would go to school and try to be like James and their cousin Lucy - the best at everything.

But his desire wasn't to be like everyone else - it was almost the opposite. He wanted to prove himself independently of his family name. Not that he wasn't a hard worker - he wouldn't avoid flying or academics in rebellion, but he didn't want those attributed to anything except him.

 _Sounds an awful lot like a Slytherin trait._ His conscious betrayed him. He couldn't even imagine what his family would say if that were to happen.

"ALI CAT, LET'S GET GOING" He heard James bellow, the older boy's dark haired head popping into the room. "I'm so excited to use magic again; having to PICK UP common objects instead of levitating them as I please has been EXHAUSTING." James enjoyed embellishments, making everything seem wonderful or awful with hyperbolic phrasing.

Al sighed, tugging his trunk along with him to the staircase. Lily was in her room but avoided his gaze - she was struggling with being the only one not going away to school, and given their parents busy schedules (dad being Head Auror and mum writing Quidditch columns and going to games), he knew how terribly lonely she'd be without him and Rose to shadow.

Upon arriving to the Station, he crossed through Platform 9 3/4 just like he had to see James and Teddy off for years. Only this time he was getting on the train. What a daunting feeling, that for the last eight years - even before he could really remember - he'd come to this station on this day without ever stepping foot on the locomotive before him.

James teased him about potentially being in Slytherin. Al's ears turned red in protest - the fact that James was voicing his own thoughts made him nervous. He had to be a Gryffindor - he was brave. Right?

His dad called him his whole name, telling him it would be okay wherever he ended up. The words were reassuring - he felt a new energy as he went to follow Rose and the rest of their family on train. He was ablaze with excitement. How could he not be? It was finally the day that he would start his life! To learn how to use the magic that flew through his veins.

The compartment he went into with Rose was full and loud - Weasley's had a habit of talking over each other, and a rush of words between James, Hugo, Lily and Lucy left Al's head spinning - they spoke in gossip and were constantly being interrupted with people saying hi, asking about their summers. There were so many names of people filing in and out. Finally Al gave up, slipping away quietly without notice and trying to find a less cluttered compartment.

He came across one that only had one person in it - the blond one that Uncle Ron had pointed out. Scorpius Malfoy. His hair had been combed back when they had gotten onto the train, but it looked like since he'd shook it out – the long bangs falling into his eyes. Albus knew little about the Malfoy's - his dad seemed to have mixed opinions about his father.

"Hi." Scorpius said, looking up from a large textbook that was sitting on his lap. "Did you need a place to sit? You can come here if you want – I'm just doing some light reading."

"Hi. Studying already? We haven't even started!" Al said, sitting down. Scorpius grinned sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders.

"I really want to do well, ya know? My family is pure blooded and always going on about how good we are at magic - I don't want to be last in our class and have my father throw a fit! I'm Scorpius, what's your name?"

"Albus. What have you learned?" He said, leaning forward towards Scorpius.

"Well, mostly stuff I've already known about Hogwarts - that staircases move, that the Castle is enchanted, stuff like that."

"What are you doing in the compartment all alone? Did your family go somewhere?" Albus asked. Scorpius shook his head.

"I don't have any family in school. I'm an only child and so's my dad. I have two cousins on my mum's side but they're a few years older than me."

"Do you know anyone who's gonna be in our year?" Al asked. Malfoys were rich weren't they? Surely Scorpius was used to dinner parties or something.

"Ehh yeah but not terribly well. My parents go to social gatherings but we mostly keep to ourselves." Scorpius's ears were turning pink - Al decided to change the subject. Albus could hardly walk down the train without people stopping him – knowing he was a Potter/Weasley with one glance. Scorpius had the same effect being the spitting image of his dad, but with a far different result.

"So are you worried about being sorted?" Al asked, wondering if anyone else shared his apprehension. Scorpius shook his head, an air of confidence coming back to him.

"Not at all! I'm going to be in Slytherin." He said proudly. Albus balked – he'd never heard of anyone who truly wanted to be in Slytherin.

"Really? Why?"

"It's the house of great leaders – Merlin was a Slytherin, many famous potion masters and Healers. Slytherin is all about ambition and loyalty. I want to bring glory back to the house of Slytherin – to win house cups and show that a war from two decades ago doesn't determine who we are now." He said this as though he'd rehearsed it – it was clear Scorpius had the same thirst to prove himself that Albus did.

"Wow, I'd never thought of it that way. All my family's in Gryffindor." Al responded. Scorpius shrugged his shoulders again.

"My father doesn't like Gryffindors – bunch of a show offs, he always said, who care more about glory that power. But are you worried about being sorted? Is that why you asked?" Albus nodded.

"Well then, if you get sorted into Slytherin you'll have a friend in me!" Scorpius said, offering out a hand. Al took it, grinning.

"Good to know, mate." They were distracted by the sweets cart – both of them had a pocket of money and bought Chocolate Frogs and Every Flavor Beans. Scorpius seemed particularly excited about the candy.

"Mum never keeps sweets in the house. She worries about her figure." Scorpius explained as he popped an Every Flavor Bean into his mouth. He wrinkled his nose. "Ugh, bogey! I guess I should have chosen a better color first…" He looked carefully, then picked a red one. "Cherry! Much better." He said, grinning.

"Did you know that muggles have jelly beans that are like every flavor beans, but they only have good flavors? No bogey. You can pop a whole handful in your mouth without worry!" Albus explained, figuring Scorpius wouldn't know that and also to gauge his reaction about muggle things. Surprisingly, Scorpius looked thrilled.

"I had no idea! What a much better idea!" Scorpius said as he ate another. Albus opened up a chocolate frog to see that the card inside was his father.

"What's wrong, Albus? Your ears are the color of train," Scorpius observed as Albus distractedly caught the frog that had leapt from his hand.

"Oh, um, I just got my dad's card - it kinda hit me I won't see him for months." Albus mumbled, shoving the card into his pocket and shoving the frog into his mouth.

"That would be weird." Scorpius observed, a moment of awkward silence between the two. "Hey, your mum writes for the _Daily Prophet,_ right? Did you go with her to the Harpies game?"

Al was grateful for the change of subject. The conversation went smoothly until a red head popped into the door of the carriage, a look of confusion and then anger flashing across her features.

"Al! You've had me so worried! _What_ are you doing here?" Rose asked, standing with her hands on her hips. To Al she looked equally formidable and ridiculous - the serious look on her face was weakened by the freckles that sprayed across her face, her tough stance mitigated by how small her arms were.

"Rosie, this is Scorpius! He's in our year."

"I _know_ who he is, Al, and so do you! What are you doing here with him?"

"Rose, calm down. Our compartment was too full. And Scorpius and I are friends now." He said, glancing at Scorpius to see if that was a rash statement. Scorpius nodded, though his eyes were filled with fury at the way Rose spoke of him. "Scorpius, this is my cousin, Rose. Rose, Scorpius Malfoy."

"Pleasure." Rose said shortly, leaning against the doorframe of the compartment, looking bored. "I just came to find you, and to tell you we're almost to the castle. It'd be good for you to change into your robes." She said, pushing herself off of the frame and using a hand to slide the compartment door shut with a subtle slam.

"Sorry 'bout that, my family is a bit mad." Albus said, though heeding Rose's words and beginning to change.

"I understand, mate."

When the train reached Hogwarts they came out, both of them slightly in awe of the castle - seeing something in pictures was never the same as real life. They hopped on the same boat to the castle with the Scamander twins - also their age. Albus introduced them, explaining to Scorpius how his sister was partially named after their mum. It seemed like no time until they were standing before Headmistress McGonagall, who succinctly described the sorting process.

"Come along, children." McGonagall said, leading them into the Great Hall.

Albus migrated through the crowd to go back to standing back Rose, leaving Scorpius, Lorcan and Lysander near the back of the group of first years. Rose grinned - despite being upset about him spending the train ride with Malfoy, she needed her best friend with the nervousness of being sorted.

"Wherever we end up?" Albus whispered, thinking about his father's words, of Teddy's hopes for him to be a Hufflepuff, and of the overwhelming pressure of a massive family to be a Gryffindor.

"Wherever." She agreed, nodding, that serious, determined look across her face.

"Tommy Boot!" McGonagall read, a brown haired young boy popping up and sitting on the stool, taking a deep breath. The hat spent less than thirty seconds on his head. "Ravenclaw!"

The blue-scarved table cheered as Tommy trotted over to the table, sitting down next to a girl who touched his shoulder, thrilled. Siblings, obviously. Albus glanced at the Gryffindor table where James sat, noting the two empty chairs beside him. Albus stood quietly, watching each of his peers move to their new home. McGonagall called Scorpius's name - a strange hush fell across the hall. Whispers about Scorpius's family began as he walked proudly up to the hat - about what the students had heard their parents say about the Malfoy's, from school, from the war, and after. Scorpius sat down on the stool, grey eyes looking forward. Just like his father the hat hardly graced his blonde hair.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat bellowed as Scorpius stood, smiling as the other Slytherins cheered. Regardless of the complicated histories of their families, Slytherin house knew one thing - that they had to stick together.

A few more students, and another Slytherin - Violet Nott. Then more sortings - three Patil's, including a set of twins and what looked like a cousin. Then, at last-

"Albus Potter!" McGonagall called, a twinkle in her eyes at the familiar name. He took a deep breath, marching forward. Another hush fell across the hall, turning Albus's ears red. Despite everything, he was still a Potter.

The hat fell onto his ears and it felt like gears were turning in his head as the hat poked around within his thoughts.

"Hmm," the small voice said in his ear, "difficult...just like your father." Albus winced at the words. "Plenty of courage, of course. A good mind. But a thirst...to prove yourself."

Albus just wanted it to be over with, and the voice changed slightly. "Hmmm… unlike your father. Something distinct….something very….SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted at the end, and Albus gasped. This was it. It had really happened. He wasn't a Gryffindor.

He looked past McGonagall, past the disappointment in her eyes. _Not from being a Slytherin, but from being in a house besides hers. Just like Teddy will think._ He convinced himself, getting up from the chair. The Slytherins clapped, but it seemed reserved. Albus walked quickly to the Slytherin table, sitting down besides Malfoy, who smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Al," he whispered quietly, "we're Slytherin's, and we're going to prove ourselves. Just watch."

"Weasley, Rose!" McGonagall yelled eventually, Albus having zoned out through everyone between the two of them.

It was a good five minutes for Rose, a series of emotions showing across her face. Albus could tell she was arguing with the hat, before it finally bellowed out "GRYFFINDOR!" She smiled, having the answer she wanted, hopping off the stool. Al and Rose made brief eye contact - her eyes were emotionless with no hint as to what she was thinking. He frowned.

"Albus!" Scorpius said, nudging him. "This is Violet Nott, a family friend." He said, introducing Albus to one of the other Slytherin first years. Violet smiled, her eyes a peculiar shade of blue - almost violet. Fitting.

"Nice to meet you." Al said politely, not knowing really what to say.

"Nice to meet you too! I'm glad that I was sorted into Slytherin - Scorpius is pretty much the only person my age I know. Our dad's are best friends." She said. Al's brow furrowed.

"American?" He said, noting her accent. She nodded.

"My grandpa was a death eater, and my dad had no desire to be associated with his father's name. After passing all his NEWTs he went to a wizarding university in America and met my mom. We moved back to England when my oldest brother Theo - well, Theo Jr, if you want to be technical - turned ten so we could go to Hogwarts. He's a fifth year Slytherin, prefect" She pointed down the table. "My other brother is a third year Ravenclaw." She pointed again, before widening her eyes. "My gosh! Sorry, I'm a bit of a rambler. Yes, I'm an American, though I've lived here since I was six I've managed to keep the accent."

Al nodded, his thoughts stuck on her dad leaving the country - he never really thought about what happened to the family members of death eaters. He had never known any.

"You'd think she'd speak like a normal person by now." Scorpius teased, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Excuse me! _I_ actually pronounce words like they're in the dictionary, unlike you." She quipped, throwing a grape at Scorpius. "Al, do you have family here?" Al snorted.

"A brother, five cousins. My mum has a lot of siblings." He explained, taking a bite out of a roll. "They're all Gryffindors." He added, nodding towards the other table.

"My gosh that's a lot. And I was scared just having my two brothers. That's a lot to be compared to." She said quietly. Scorpius quickly changed the subject.

"So,Vi, Theo's gonna help us get broomsticks smuggled in, right? Al, I'm sure you've flown before." Al grinned and nodded - he loved flying.

"I'm not going to bug Theo on our first day, but I'll see what I can do." She said, rolling her eyes.

"First years, follow me, dinner is over." They heard a voice command.

"Speak of the devil…" Violet murmured as everyone began to stand. Theo was tall and thin, with the same violet eyes and chocolate brown hair as his sister. As Al looked the resemblance was actually uncanny - they both had thick, long eyelashes and thick brows that added character to their features.

"You and your brother look so much alike." Al whispered, only to be met by an elbow to his rib.

"Shut up!" She hissed. It was obviously something she heard a lot. He bit his tongue as they made their way around the castle on a brief tour before going down into the dungeons.

"Boys on the left, girls on the right. Your first class tomorrow is charms with the Gryffindors. A copy of your schedule is on your bed, trunks already there. Have a good night."

Albus and Scorpius said goodbye to Violet, going to their room to unpack. Albus collapsed on the bed; it felt amazing. He watched as fish swam by outside their window; he forgot they were right by the lake. It was amazing looking out into the murky water.

Their suitemates were Mathias Flint and Leo Sinistra. Mathias didn't seem like a nice person, but not necessarily a mean one either. Leo was bright, and explained how his grandmum had been an astronomy professor at Hogwarts - he lamented about not being able to see the stars from their dorm, but was excited to make friends. Finally it was time to sleep, and Albus closed his eyes, nervous to face his family but excited for everything that was ahead of him.


End file.
